bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Renji Abarai
This is my talk! Msg me if you need anything, XD, or you don't like one of my edits, >=(. Encroachment I'm not quite sure why you keep undoing my edits on Encroachment. It was established in chapter 6 that when a hollow is purified by a zanpakutou, it moves on to Soul Society. The hollowfication process is absolutely permanent only in that the plus can no longer remain in the human world as a Plus. Daisekihan 07:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Well the way you typed it just did not sound right:"and although the soul may be purified by a shinigami's zanpakutou and go on to Soul Society, they can never return to world of the living as a Plus" sounds like it should go under hollow. I'm thinking quite a bit of the article should go into the hollow/hollowfication articles since Encroachment is only part of hollowfication(the chain deteriorating.) Okay, I think the way it is now is fine. Just one thing---if you want to make a dash, I use three hyphens instead of one and it'll come out as a full dash instead of just a hyphen. The hyphen on its own looks a bit weird. Daisekihan 01:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ---Sure.Renji Abarai 01:55, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Tosen/Byakuya I knew you were going to go there but my edits aren't in question Byakuya is a kido master to say you have to be kido captain isnt true, because by that definition Kenpachi is the only master swordsman in all soul society since hes the captain of the 11th division who specializes in swordsmanship. While Byakuya isnt as fast as yoruichi he is a master at flashsteps. Soifon isnt as fast as Yourichi but shes pretty close so i guess she isnt a master either. The point being he has use of high kido anyone who does and knowledge is a kido master, Aizen was never kido captain and hes a master of kido. As for tosen check again if he wasnt worth his skill he would have not even bothered to fight Kenpachi there is no question of his skill. By your definition anyone who kenpachi defeats has no skill at swordsmanship that's not the case. Salubri 05:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) No, not just Kenpachi. He cannot even use Shikai(correctly.) If you read what I put people who show real skill deserve master, and Kenpachi's the only one w/out Bankai that fits the criteria. Captains Byakuya Kuchiki, General Yamamoto, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, the captain Vizard, and some of the Espada all fit the criteria as well. But the point is just because someone's really strong does not make themn a master swordsman. I see where you're going with Kido, and I guess Tosen could be a master but Ichigo, Ikkaku, Renji and Toshiro are not(these are just examples.) They're very high in skill but their Bankais aren't mastered like Byakuya's, nor can they fight exceptionally well using just Shikai. I think we need to figure out how to categorize between masters and experts in swordsmanship because it just seems ridiculous that so many characters are near flawless using a sword, especially when they Lose.--Renji Abarai 06:08, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I read what your wrote over there but i think your going too deep, the master qualification is not based entirely on bankai its based more on the users skill with his weapon. The last time i checked Ichigo beat 3 captains and an espada. Ikkaku has been training others in swordsmanship for years not to mention both he and reniji attained their bankai, at below captain status mind you, on their own merit based on mastery of their zanpakuto which is required to attain bankai (what your talkin about the 100yrs or so required to fully master it but that's a portion of skill learned over time, not what is taken into account to measure mastery), but more so on their skill with fighting with their sword in general. Toshiro is a captain and more then that a child prodigy, making him a master in many shinigami arts before he is a actual adult. Its no question what his skill is its been show cased many times without bankai in certain cases. Its explained or at least should be in the profiles why anyone is considered what they are in their qualifications. It doesnt take away from the high placed masters cause its explained why they are good but that a reflection on their skill not something in comparison to anyone else. Also by your own estimation Kenpachi who doesnt know his zanpakuto's name and therefore is incapable of bankai is a master. He doesnt need bankai to be a master cause hes that good with his weapon. Not everyone is classified as a master just those who are seen to be such. Mayuri is not even listed as having any swordsmanship skill at all cause he has not been shown to have real fighting skills so far. Yoruichi has not been listed as such either cause no one has even seen her zanpakuto to know if she is proficient at it. Strength of the character is entirely separate from their skill with a sword. Espada dont even have bankai but a good amount of them are masters as swordsmanship. Salubri 06:43, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with your points( I wanted to prove mine but yours are very good also); I'm going to leave the whole swordsmanship deal alone now, but I am going to edit Zanjutsu, since I believe we should at least elaborate a little more on swordsmanship(EVERY Character uses a sword so it makes sense.) To be honest I just feel like doing something about it....Renji Abarai 03:03, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Blood Type I'm the one who removes it. And honestly, I'm not sure if it's right or not. I have looked it up on a search engine, but most results I get are either internet blogs or forum profiles, so I'm not sure if we can consider the information as accurate. Granted, it is possible, especially since many of the sites say the same thing, but I think we should probably get the result either from the manga/character book source, or a record of an interview with Kubo. Arrancar109 19:09, 9 March 2009 (UTC) My bad, Mr. Abarai It's about the edit, man. I'm sorry. I though it was Master not Expert, but thanks for correcting me. I honestly am apologizing to you, sir. Dekoshu talk 22:06, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Images Hey i like all the images and everything, but at some point the images become to much for the page. I mean there really isnt enough information sometimes to warrant all the images, because then it becomes a page with nothing but images and like 2 paragraphs. Especially in the Powers and Abilities section. The reason all the pics are to the right cause is because of the ordering to the left. when pics get put on the left it becomes messy, and then whats the point of organization we might as well just put it in paragraph form, so it likes like any other page online. Im just saying we probably dont need a pic for every single thing a person does. Maybe we should try to see about having a linked page to the profiles for every character just for their pics. That way pics that theres no room for can still be shown just like some other wikis.Salubri 20:52, 14 March 2009 (UTC) You're right, and I definitely noticed that when trying to add a picture to Mayuri's Zanpakuto section. I had to add more information (don't worry; it was relevant and had references) for it to fit. I'll try to tone down on the imagesfor powers & abilities, and work more on the actual information; I've been kinda overdoing it lately.--Renji Abarai 20:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Yea i know lol. Its cool man im just saying its like blaah all over the place. Mayuri's page is coming along nicely. To be honest with the liquid state he takes its kinda up in the air that why it was just information at the bottom cause its questionable if thats another body modification or an ability of his zanpakuto. Now that i think of it considering what his zanpakuto can do with poison im starting to lean more to it being a modification, considering what we know of his other modifications, that he just happens to activate using his zanpakuto. either way it will go in one area or the other but if its under body modification then the pic can go to the right and not mess up the order. Salubri 21:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Well if it works better we should put it there. It's more of a zanpakuto modification but I don't think we need to make that a point.--Renji Abarai 21:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) .. No problem, helping is the point of a wiki :p, say if you need this kind of edit again :) . I am sorry but why did you put "don't be that guy" on my page. dose it say your name on there nooooooooo!Eliskuya2 01:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) That was a long time ago buddy. And I deleted it because I didn't think we needed to talk about it. I just think it's...strange that you would put so much effort into your user page on a self-created character that has nothing to do with Bleach, while the rest of us edit. It's really no problem(at least for other users), which is why I did not bring it up afterward.Renji Abarai 00:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) riiiight..Eliskuya2 Just a couple of things... First of all, I just joined the Bleach Wiki recently, so it's nice to meet you (so to speak). Second, I don't pretend to know everything about Bleach - I probably don't know as much as you - but I noticed a couple of errors in your favorite characters' names on your user page. First, Shuhei is his given name, so you probably should have written it "Shuhei Hisagi", not "Hisagi Shuhei", to match the style of the other names you listed. Also, the correct English version of Ulquiora's name was recently shown to be "Cifer" not "Schiffer". Maybe you just haven't checked your user page in a while (I guess there's no real reason for you to) so it's no big deal. Just thought I should let you know. Darth Havoc 02:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Nice to meet you 2 Havoc! I haven't checked my User page in a while, however I'm always happy to see new, well more like new competent users on the wiki. You seem like someone who'll help the site, so edit AMAP. If you ever need any help or an opinion just msg me.Renji Abarai 14:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Questionable taste. You're the first of the big guns I could find. Some guy by the name of Voltarmeunt‎ was being racist on Zommari's page. Could you sort it out? Thanks. It took a few minutes to find exactly what that user was doing, but as it turns out SalmanH already corrected the talk page by deleting Voltarmeunt's "contributions." I'll make sure to watch what he does: ty very much for telling me.Renji Abarai 00:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hey you shouldn't have bothered with even messaging that user. As soon as i saw what he had done i blocked him. That sort of language or attitude shouldn't be tolerated at all. So you can feel free to get his answer about this time next year.Salubri 02:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thx. Renji Abarai 02:42, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Link Hey, Renji Abarai whenever I signed my name in recently the link isn't there for some reason is this a technical thing or could i have done something that messed it up anyway it's not really an issue it's just been bugging me. (PS. sorry for deleting Voltarmeunt's message and making you go through the trouble of trying to change it only to find that someone already did,again I'm really sorry if I was out of line) --SalmanH 19:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Oh please don't be sorry. As long as you edit the articles properly and only delete what is unnecessary or irrelevant than you should be fine. I'm glad you changed it.=) As for your signature not having a link, you probably have your preferences set so that your signature is customized. If so go to preferences and uncheck the box for custom; if not you should ask Whitestrike or Salubri but im pretty sure that is the case.Renji Abarai 21:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks for the help. Admin It i not upto me alone to decide wether you can become an admin or not. As of right now the three adminds are Arrancar109, Salubri and myself. All three of us must agree before anyone may be considered to become an admin, and then we request one of the Burocrats to give you rights. Since they are the only ones that can give any user admin rights they can deny it if they choose however that is unlikely to happen. Also as of right now neither of our two Bearucrats have been active in this wiki so even if we approve it may still take some time till we are able to make contact with them. WhiteStrike 08:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, well If any of you three have doubts about my ability to be an administrator than by all means do not hesitate to deny my request. The main reason I desire such a position is because many users ask me for help concerning the wikia, being one of the top 7 contributors, and recently June one such user asked for help against a vandal believing I could stop him. All I could do was undo his edits, and give him a warning on his talk page, however shortly afterward he was blocked by Salubri, someone that could actually stop said vandalism. I'd like to further my reach as far as protecting this site. Renji Abarai 08:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) how long did we talk? I I mean. it was late 2008. right? anyway I got some news for you and you well be die of laughing if you hear this. in the Commuity. I am close to you try go look for yourself and laugh :) peace out and lets talk offon too Eliskuya2 08:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Admin huh For what it's worth I'd think that you'd make a pretty good Admin, not only to do you contribute a lot as well as being quite knowledgeable in matters concerning bleach and most importantly you have great social judging by how you deal with other users as well my brief conversation with you and whenever Milichen or TheUltimate3 show up here again I'm definitely sure they'll seriously consider it, it's very possible that the current sysops need help by the looks of it anyway you're a shoe in.--SalmanH 19:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Help Hey Renji Abarai do you mind if I ask you something, for one have you ever heard of samurai jack if so do you like it or not and if you do, would you be willing to help me out on that wiki because the only users there number to about five i think including me and they are barely if ever on that site there are about 11 articles on that wiki most of the stuff are copied directly off wikipedia and I am having a tough time building it up and fixing the existing articles, but if you're too busy or simply because you don't want to I understand and if you know anyone who you think would be interested let me know. Thanks.--SalmanH 19:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Oh I remember that show from my childhood yeah; seems kind of expected that the wiki isn't complete when the show never finished either lol. I'm sorry but I have a lot on my plate as it is, and if I wasn't already busy with three other wikis (including Bleach) I'd totally help. If you need any tips or advice you can ask me but I won't really be able to commit myself to your website. Try asking others on the Top 20 users here (except Elisukya), or go to the dreaded Narutopedia if you're out of options for users. Renji Abarai 20:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) It was helpful enough that you referred me thanks, but I actually found out that they are planning on making an upcoming movie and yeah you're right about him and the users on Narutopedia are way too serious it wouldn't be any fun. Thanks again.--SalmanH 21:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Trivia Points Hi there. I'm Yyp, one of the current admins. First, I'd like to say welcome back after your long absence - it is always good to see older members returning. Second, I'd like to point out that while you were away from the wiki, it was decided that the trivia on articles were getting out of control and that some standards needed to be applied to trivia sections. As per Forum:Junk trivia and Manual of Style, we do not do the following types of trivia any longer: comparisons to other series (unless directly stated by Kubo), speculative trivia or trivia that is clearly trying to lead the reader to a certain conclusion without outright saying that, lists, "X is the fist character to do A"/"Y is the only to/not to do B" type trivia. I hope that clears things up for you. 10:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, thanks! Renji Abarai (talk) 10:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC)